The Secret Seller/Script
Paralogue 2: The Secret Seller Opening *'Merchant: '''Blast... It seems all hope is lost. Still, hold fast. I'll treat your wounds... *'Soldier: Ngh... It's t-too late... *Chrom: What's happened here?! *'Merchant: '''Nothing but death ahead, travelers. I'd turn back if I were you... Whatever your business here, it will have to wait. *'Chrom: Just tell us what happened. *'Merchant': Bandits have blocked the road ahead. They're demanding a king's ransom in illicit tolls for all who wish to pass. *'Chrom': They think to profiteer on refugees? Despicable. *'Merchant': Our caravan's livelihood is at stake. We'll do no business in this country now... *'Frederick': The flow of goods must be secured, milord, or the people are likely to starve. *'Chrom': Then we'll secure it. You and your caravan can wait here. We'll let you know when it's safe. Battle Start Paralogue 4 has not been completed *'Victor': Vincent, darling? *'Vincent': Yes, Victor? *'Victor': I daresay we've come across a village, Vincent. *'Vincent': And what a thriving little hamlet it is, Victor! *'Victor': Indeed. I think it'll make for a fine bit of pillaging, Vincent. *'Vincent': It most certainly will, Victor. *'Victor': Well then, I believe it's my turn to do the honors, isn't it, Vincent? *'Vincent': I do believe it is, Victor! Oh, but try not to kill them all this time, hmm? It tends to cut into profits. the village *'Anna': Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid this village is closed. *'Victor': Well, aren't you a fetching young thing? And fetching young things fetch good coin. In fact, the gold you net from the slavers will build Vincent a fine home! *'Anna': Careful, love. Us traders are known to make some very deep cuts. phase: the village is highlighted *'Frederick': That village is in danger. One must ride ahead and warn them of what's coming. Paralogue 4 has been completed *'Anna': Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid this village is closed. *'Victor': You! We have business, you and I, and I aim to settle the debt. Vincent will be avenged today! *'Anna': Oh, dear. Have we met? *'Victor': Playing dumb won't save you, girly. The gold you net from the slavers will build Vincent the finest grave in the land! *'Anna': Careful, love. Us traders are known to make some very deep cuts. phase: the village is highlighted *'Frederick': That village is in danger. One must ride ahead and warn them of what's coming. Chrom talks to Anna Paralogue 4 has not been completed *'Chrom': Milady, are you hurt? Do you need... Oh. You're... fine. Well, I guess it was silly of me to be worried, eh? *'Anna': Yes, but it's sweet all the same, handsome. *'Chrom': You seem to have things well in hand, but I hope you won't mind a little company? Just until we sort these rogues out. *'Anna': Aw, you ARE worried! That's adorable! I welcome the assistance. Paralogue 4 has been completed *'Chrom': ...Anna? What are you doing here? *'Anna': My thanks, stranger. It's nice to see a friendly face for once. *'Chrom': "Stranger?" Now I'm confused. Aren't you...? I mean... Anyway, never mind. The important thing is that you're safe. You seem to have things well in hand, but I hope you won't mind a little company? Just until we sort these rogues out. *'Anna': Aw, you're worried! That's adorable! I welcome the assistance. If Anna is Defeated *'Anna': Ugh. Well, that was careless... Sorry, friends. Looks like I've got to close up shop for today." Village *'Elder': That peddler woman was fighting to protect the village, you say? That kind of warmth is more than welcome in these cold lands. Here. Please use this to heal her if she's hurt. Boss: Victor Anyone vs. Victor *'Victor': Give up now! I was born a Victor, and victory will be mine! Defeating Victor *'Victor': I... I see an open field, Vincent... Such beautiful flowers... After the Battle Paralogue 4 has not been completed *'Merchant': A thousand thanks, good sir. I'd feared our goods would spoil before reaching market. I'm certain the townsfolk will be happier for the fresh food as well. *'Anna': "t seems you've done a kindness to my fellow merchants. The name's Anna. Some folks like to call me the Secret Seller. Next time we meet, I'll be sure to cut you an extra-special deal. *'Chrom': ...Secret Seller? That sounds... familiar. *'Anna': I'd tell you more, but then it wouldn't be much of a secret, now would it? Until next time, happy shopping, and may the gods of the open road keep you! Paralogue 4 has been completed *'Anna': Ah, I see now. You must have met one of my sisters. *'Chrom': Sisters? Gods, you look identical. *'Anna': Yes, there's a strong family resemblance. Oh, and we're all traveling merchants. *'Chrom': ...With the same name? *'Anna': Yes, actually. *'Chrom': Your holiday feasts must be very confusing. How do you tell each other apart? *'Anna': Heh, that's part of the secret! Anyway, happy shopping, and may the gods of the open road keep you! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts